sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Pipo Monkeys
Pipo Monkeys ( ), sometimes just called Monkeys ( ) and called Apes in Ape Escape, are ordinary monkeys under the control of a mass produced helmet called the Peak Point Helmet. Being the main symbol of the whole Ape Escape franchise, they appear in every game and other Ape Escape-related media. They also have gained many cameo roles in other non-Ape Escape related media. There are currently eight known types of Pipo Monkeys. Behavior and Appearance Pipo Monkeys are brown apes with tan mouths, feet, and hands. They have big round eyes and usually very simplistic expressions. Depending on the type, they may have a certain expression or item different from common Yellow pantsed apes. Each Pipo Monkey wears a Pipo Helmet. They are very simple minded when compared to Specter's way of thinking. As a result, they seem to only speak their own ape language, which comes out as "Ukki". When they feel threatened, they can attack their assailant by using random items at their disposal such as banana peels, rocks and other violent weapons they may possess such as laser guns and machine guns. They can even flail their own arms as a means of defense. There are also many other different monkeys throughout the series that have their own ways of fighting back against their enemies. These little apes also have human-like behaviors. They eat, sleep, drink, play and do whatever they want. Their specific behavior can be easily identified by analyzing their pants color, their gears or their suits. Pants color The color of a Pipo Monkey's pants can give a glimpse on the monkey's personality and behavior. * Yellow: The most common color a Pipo Monkey can be seen wearing. There isn't any extra feature or item shown. Those apes can usually be caught very easily. * Red: Tough monkeys with a lot of fire power! In the first game they use a combination of machine guns, missiles, and bombs. In later installments this was changed to them wearing boxing gloves and aren't afraid to beat you up, should you get too close! * Black: Distinguished by their tie and sunglasses, Black Monkeys carry machine guns and the very moment they notice you, they will fire. They can't move while firing, which gives them a weakness from behind. * Blue: These Apes wear running shoes, a pair of goggles and scarves. They are rather fast in comparison to others. * Light Blue: Sad little Pipo monkeys that are very nervous and skittish, should you get too close. * Green: Apes wearing special sight goggles and a backpack that can fire missiles. They seem to be more into technology and currently have the highest alert rate. * White: Nerd-glasses wearing Monkeys that had the highest alert rate of them all in the first game, but in later installments this was changed to low alertness, in addition, they were given bombs to throw. * Pink: Only appearing in Ape Escape Move. They are almost like Yellow Pants Pipo Monkeys but with thinner eyes and they can throw items at the player character. They have a pink item pack worn around their necks and seem uneasy. * No Color: Sometimes a monkey with no pants or color can be located. Often due to just being in a situation where the pants are unneeded (such as in the occasion that they wear a costume of some sort) or they have simply lost them. Secret Monkeys Certain monkeys require certain gadgets and abilities to find, and can't be encountered on the first play-through of a level. These have been referred to as secret monkeys or rare type monkeys. For more information see Secret Monkeys. Notable Pipo Monkeys Facts * Ape Escape or Ape Escape: On the Loose: A total of 204 monkeys can be caught. Of these 204 monkeys, 115 wear yellow pants, 33 wear light blue pants, 11 wear black pants, 7 wear blue pants, 7 wear green pants, 21 wear white pants and 10 wear red pants. Only 102 monkeys total are required to catch in order to beat the game. * Ape Escape 2: In the American version a total of 300 monkeys can be caught, while in Japan there's a total of 297 monkeys. There is something called a "DLC disc" floating around on the internet that when loaded onto a PS2 adds 3 monkeys to the save file and then can be captured in-game. The Freaky Monkey Five also make their first appearance. Pipotchi is also introduced as the little pet of Jimmy. There is a total of 77 yellow pants monkeys, 31 light blue pants monkeys, 36 black pants monkeys, 27 blue pants monkeys, 25 green pants monkeys, 39 white pants monkeys, 28 red pants monkeys and 37 non-specifically colored pants monkeys to catch. Despite this, only 180 total monkeys are required to catch to beat the game. * Ape Escape 3: A total of 434 monkeys can be caught. There are also 8 "code monkeys" that can be entered into the game making a total of 442. In this game they prove to be somewhat smarter then previously. Wearing costumes and even stealing the weapons used against them. After you beat the game, a few secret codes can be purchased to release more Pipo Monkey's. A special Ape was also introduced: Pipo Snake. Out of the catch-able monkeys, 248 wear yellow pants, 32 wear light blue pants, 14 wear black pants, 32 wear blue pants, 14 wear green pants, 21 wear white pants, 34 wear red pants and the other 47 don't have a specific assigned color pants. Only 224 total monkeys are required to catch to beat the game. * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed: This game introduced a mutant breed of Pipo Monkeys called Pipotrons, which consist of Pipotron Red, Pipotron Blue, and Pipotron Yellow. * Ape Escape Million Monkeys: This game introduced four more Pipotrons; Pipotron Meta, Pipotron Krack, Pipotron G and Pipotron J. * Ape Escape SaruSaru Big Mission: Introduced us to Piposaru. Who is controlled by the lab disguised as a Pipo Helmet. Gallery Specter Tea.png Professor.png Five costumes.png|The Freaky Monkey Five in Ape Escape 3. Five.png|The Freaky Monkey Five in Ape Escape 2. Water Net.png Specter Ape 2.png Specter news.png Yumi Rod.png|A Pipo Monkey holding Yumi's Stun Club. Run Kei!.png|A Pipo Monkey chasing Kei with the Time Net. Googly.png|A Pipo Monkey in LittleBigPlanet. Ape golf.png Ape.png|A Pipo Monkey on the game's official logo. Cartoon Pipo Monkey Cartoon.png|Pipo Monkeys in the Frederator cartoon. PlayStation Move: Ape Escape Ape_Escape_Move_Pipo_3.png Ape_Escape_Move_Pipo1.png Black_Pipo.png left.png mode_02.jpg mode_v_01.jpg mode_v_02.jpg mode_v_03.jpg mode_v_catch.jpg monkey_black.jpg monkey_blue.jpg monkey_pink.jpg monkey_red.jpg monkey_skyblue.jpg monkey_white.jpg monkey_mode.png right.png ss_l_01.jpg ss_l_03.jpg ss_l_05.jpg ss_l_10.jpg story.jpg Cameos Pipoapemr4.png|A Pipo Monkey in Monster Ranger 4.|link=http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo_Ape Redshortsapemr4.png|A Red Pipo Monkey in Monster Ranger 4.|link=http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Shorts_Ape Pirateapemr4.png|A Pirate Pipo Monkey in Monster Ranger 4.|link=http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Ape Ape_golf.png|Pipo in Hot Shots Golf Fore! RC3_Skin_-_Pipo-Saru_Ratchet.jpg|A Light Blue Pipo Saru Ratchet costume in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal.|link=http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo-Saru_Ratchet Blue sad.png|A Light Blue Pipo Saru Ratchet costume with Clank in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal.|link=http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo-Saru_Ratchet Pipo-saru_skin_japanese_deadlocked.jpg|A Pipo Saru Ratchet costume in Ratchet Deadlocked.|link=http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo-Saru_Ratchet Ape_Escape_Costume.png|LittleBigPlanet Costume|link=http://wiki.lbpcentral.com/Ape_Escape_Costume Ape_Escape_Costume_Back.png (1 2) Snake VS Monkey - "Ape Escape" Minigame - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater (2 2) Snake VS Monkey - "Ape Escape" Minigame - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Pipomonkey.png Pipobg.png Monkey Minion.png F281b50b30433b5abe40d0302695c383.jpg Capture-20130329-235123.png Capture-20130329-234949.png Spike8.PNG Trivia *The monkeys design is based on the Japanese Macaque, which are known for having short tails. *Purple and Orange are the only colors not seen in relation to a Pipo Monkey. *Ape Escape 3 was the only game where Pipo monkeys could steal the weapons used against them. *The reason they say Ukki is because that is the sound used to describe a monkey sound in Japanese. *In Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, "Team Monkey" consisted of all Monkey colors except Yellow and White. The Pipo Monkey Team in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, however had the missing yellow. * The Pipo Monkeys seem to really admire/respect Specter. *The Pipo Monkeys could be considered "Brainless" considering their dangerous habits, like riding on sharks. *It's been revealed that under the goggles of Blue pants wearers, they have the same eyes as light blue pants wearers. *In Japan, the Pipo Monkeys were voiced by Fushigi Yamada, Kikumi Umeda and Shinichi Namiki. See also * Apes (AE1) Category:Enemies Category:Monkeys